Licht
by TheVirginian
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorüber, aber für Lucius Malfoy beginnt ein neuer, nicht minder harter Kampf - die Rückeroberung seiner gesellschaftlichen Position. Aller Anfang ist schwer - auch für seinen Sohn Draco.
1. Unbeugsam

_In __**Triumph**__ und __**Vae victis**__ schienen die Malfoys am Ende. Doch weder Lucius noch seine Familie geben je auf. Drei kleine Einblicke in die Welt nach dem Krieg. Betagelesen von Slytherene und Alcina vom Steinsberg. Vielen Dank! _

**Eins: Unbeugsam**

Die Flüssigkeit schmeckte brennend scharf auf der Zunge; sie entzündete ein Feuer in seiner Kehle und schien auf dem Weg in den Magen die gesamte Speiseröhre zu entflammen. Lucius Malfoy verzog die Lippen ein wenig und nahm einen zweiten tiefen Zug aus dem prachtvollen Pokal. Grimmige Zufriedenheit wallte in ihm auf, als die zerrenden Schmerzen in seiner Seite einem dumpfen Druck wichen und sich das heftige Zittern seiner Hände in nunmehr feinschlägigen Tremor wandelte.

Es war gut gewesen, sich in der Winkelgasse einen ordentlichen Vorrat der Substanz zu beschaffen, die Apotheker Theriak in einer unscheinbaren Flasche und mit umständlicher Geste unter dem Ladentisch hervorholte, um sie rasch in einem braunen Beutel verschwinden zu lassen, der ob seiner Schäbigkeit Malfoys Augen beleidigte.

Mit verdünntem Branntwein angerührt, vermochte das blaßbraune Pulver jedoch als einziges die anfallsweise auftretenden Nachwirkungen der Mißhandlungen, die ihm sowohl durch die Wärter Azkabans als auch durch seinen eigenen Herrn und Meister zuteil geworden waren, auf ein tolerables Maß abzumildern.

Er hatte weder Kosten noch Mühen gescheut, sich die bestmögliche Behandlung unter diskretesten Bedingungen angedeihen zu lassen, doch gegen die tückischen Anfälle waren die Heiler machtlos – wie Lucius wohl wußte. Viele Male hatte er Folter- und Prügelflüche selbst angewandt, vom Dunklen Lord darin unterrichtet, daß gegen die Spätwirkungen kaum etwas unternommen werden konnte. Sie nun am eigenen Leib zu erleben, entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Ironie.

Verächtlich griff er nach einem sauber gesiegelten Brief, öffnete ihn und überflog die akkuraten Zeilen mit wachsendem Unmut, in den sich ein unwillkommener Hauch Panik mischte. Wie konnte sie es wagen, seine Einladung zum Dinner auszuschlagen? In welcher Position befand sie sich, ihn herauszufordern? Wollte sie ihn wirklich in den Trümmern des Zaubererschlosses empfangen?

Malfoy schleuderte den Brief angewidert zurück auf den Tisch und ließ sich in einen luxuriösen Sessel sinken. Das erlesene Leder gab gerade genug nach, um eine würdige Bequemlichkeit zu ermöglichen. Er schlug die Beine locker übereinander und lehnte den Kopf gegen das Kaschmirplaid, das ihm Narcissa erst kürzlich geschenkt hatte, weil er seit den _Veränderungen_ fast immer fror, wenn er längere Zeit stillsaß. Von dieser Position aus fiel sein Blick zwangsläufig auf den mächtigen Kamin, und eine kalte Faust schloß sich um seine Eingeweide.

Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit waren alle hier Zeuge geworden, wie er seinen Zauberstab an den Dunklen Lord aushändigen mußte, als sei er ein dummes, ungehorsames Kind. Verhöhnt hatte ihn der, für dessen Sieg er einst bereit gewesen war, alles zu tun, verhöhnt, verlacht und es zugelassen, daß sich auch die anderen über ihn lustig machten. Die Verfehlung, die Prophezeiung nicht überbracht zu haben, vergab Voldemort ihm nie. Der Anfang vom Ende. Ins Gefängnis war er für ihn gegangen, für die Sache, aber dem Dunklen Lord war es nicht sonderlich eilig gewesen, einen seiner eifrigsten Anhänger aus dem Höllenloch zu befreien. Lucius zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, daß man ihn schmoren ließ, um ihn zu strafen. Kurz nach seiner Befreiung und in dem verzweifelten Versuch, in der Gunst Voldemorts wieder zu steigen, offerierte er, die Zusammenkünfte fortan auf Malfoy Manor stattfinden zu lassen, obwohl ihm nach dem Aufenthalt in Azkaban nicht der Sinn nach engem Kontakt zu einer Horde ungewaschener Wilder stand. Zum Dank durfte er mitansehen, wie man seinen Sohn verspottete und mußte zu den eigenen Erniedrigungen schweigen.

Scham färbte seine Wangen glühend rot, wenn er sich vor Augen führte, wie stolz und unnachgiebig seine Frau all dies ertragen hatte. Ihre schönen Züge waren hart wie Granit geblieben, in ihrem eisigen Blick stand nichts zu lesen, und ihr Nacken beugte sich einzig vor dem Dunklen Lord – wenn auch zunehmend widerwillig, wie es ihm im Rückblick erschien.

Nur einmal gestattete sie sich zu weinen und das auch nur, weil sie annahm, er schliefe. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hielt sie Wache über seinen geschundenen Körper und konnte unmöglich ahnen, daß er ihre Tränen bemerken würde.

Daß Harry Potter ausgerecht aus Malfoy Manor entkommen war, direkt unter Lucius' Augen, übertraf die Schande der verlorenen Prophezeiung bei weitem. Voldemorts Zorn war fürchterlich gewesen. Er berief ein Treffen ein, damit niemand dem Exempel fernblieb, das er zu statuieren gedachte. Lucius erinnerte sich an wirbelnde Panik, die er nicht zu unterdrücken vermochte, später an irren Schmerz und seine eigenen Schreie. Ironischerweise hatte er kein einziges Mal das Bewußtsein verloren; es gehörte zur Strafe, direkter Zeuge der Entwürdigung zu werden ohne die Chance, in barmherzigem Dunkel versinken zu können.

Malfoy schloß die Augen. Sein Herz hämmerte dumpf gegen die Rippen; er spürte kaum, wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten. Die majestätische Ruhe des herrschaftlichen Salons genügte nicht, die ohnmächtige Wut, die sich seiner bemächtigte, zu besänftigen, obgleich er oft einfach nur dasaß, die Annehmlichkeiten des Besitzes auf sich wirken ließ und allein daraus tiefe Befriedigung zog.

„Ein Malfoy befielt." Lucius sah noch seinen Vater vor sich, der es als seine Pflicht erachtete, dem Sohn diesen Leitsatz wieder und wieder einzuschärfen. Und doch hatte er, Lucius, sich willig befehlen lassen, war vor Voldemort gekrochen, um zu erbitten, daß seiner Familie aber auch ihm selbst weiteres Leid erspart bliebe. Der einzige, lächerliche Triumph bestand darin, sich in der alles entscheidenden Schlacht passiv zu verhalten und nichts dazu beizutragen, einen Sieg zu erstreiten, für den er noch vor wenigen Monaten alles gegeben hätte.

Immerhin, durchzuckte es ihn mit grimmigem Zynismus, der Zeitpunkt des Rückzugs war günstig gewählt. Exzellenten Anwälten gelang das Kunststück, die einzig zerstörten Hoffungen geschuldete Abkehr vom Dunklen Lord als Einsicht in schreckliche Fehler und Reue zu verkaufen, so daß schließlich die Anklagen gegen ihn fallengelassen wurden. Obgleich weder Narcissa noch er jemals gewagt hatten, sich in Absprache etwaige Handlungsmuster zurechtzulegen, hatte es funktioniert.

Malfoy rieb sich die Schläfen und gab ein wenig der stolzen Position auf, indem er sich tiefer in die Polster sinken ließ. Vielleicht würden die Rückenschmerzen so erträglicher sein. Verächtlich schob er den Pokal mit den Resten der Branntweinlösung außer Sichtweite. Die Dosis zu erhöhen kam nicht in Frage, es sei denn, er legte Wert auf eine Speiseröhrenverätzung. Lucius' Mundwinkel verzerrten sich in einer bitteren Mischung aus Enttäuschung, Zorn und Abscheu, doch hinter den Lidern brannten tückische Tränen. Severus Snape hätte ihm einen Trank zusammenstellen können, der hielt, was er versprach. Snape, der Freund, von Voldemort kaltblütig ermordet, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts von der Spionagetätigkeit des Tränkemeisters ahnte. Malfoy schüttelte energisch den Kopf, um die unliebsamen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Später würde er über Snape nachdenken, später…

Federleichte Schritte näherten sich auf dem Gang, und ohne sich umzuwenden ahnte er Narcissas Grazie, spürte ihre kühle, trostbringende Gegenwart lang bevor sie den Salon betrat.

„Schlaflos?", vernahm er ihre klare Stimme weich durch die Stille der Nacht, und er wünschte, sie möge weitersprechen, ihn trösten mit dem Klang ihrer Worte, in den er sich einzuhüllen sehnte wie in einen kostbaren Umhang.

Narcissa glitt zu ihm; ihre Seidenrobe umfloß ihre schmale Gestalt, ohne einen Laut zu verursachen. Im dämmrigen Licht, das die Kerzen verströmten, wirkte sie so überirdisch schön, daß Lucius für Augenblicke Gram und Schmerz vergaß und an nichts dachte, als sie in die Arme zu schließen, sie, für deren Rettung er in den Tod gegangen wäre.

Sie neigte sich zu ihm und hauchte einen Kuß auf seine Stirn. Ihr zarter Duft nach Citrus erinnerte süß und kummervoll an glückliche Stunden. Malfoy preßte die Lippen fest aufeinander – eine Geste, die er oft an Snape gesehen und im Stillen belächelt hatte. Severus würde… Später, erinnerte er sich streng, Gedanken an Severus später.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?", erkundigte sich Narcissa mit einer liebevollen Selbstverständlichkeit, die an seiner Selbstbeherrschung rüttelte und es immer schwerer machte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Entschlossen stemmte er sich aus dem Sessel hoch und strich seiner Frau zärtlich über die Wange. Sie anzusehen wagte er nicht.

Sofort nach der Einstellung des Verfahrens hatte er begonnen, am Wiederaufbau seiner gesellschaftlichen Position zu arbeiten, hatte verbissen den Erfolg über Abscheu und Ressentiments gestellt und war zu Treffen gegangen, auf denen man ihm mit Mißtrauen und Häme begegnete, hatte alles getan, um auf dem Boden des Umbruchs nicht den Halt zu verlieren und seinem Sohn Draco die Zukunft zu ebnen. Ein Malfoy gehörte an die Spitze. Daß sich daran nichts änderte, dafür würde er sorgen. Unwichtig die Träume, die ihm bisweilen den Schlaf raubten, irrelevant, wie es tief in seiner Seele aussah. Er hatte sich einmal vertan und zwar gewaltig. Ein zweites Mal passierte ihm das nicht.

Die Augen davor zu verschließen, wie Voldemort mit denen verfuhr, die er nicht mehr benötigte und die Gefahr zu verkennen, selbst einmal in diese Position zu gelangen, hatten ihm all die Niederlagen eingebracht. Welche Sieger kümmerten schon die Besiegten?

Morgen würde er den Grundstein für die endgültige Rückkehr in die respektable Gesellschaft legen. Hogwarts lag in Ruinen. Ohne beträchtliches Privatvermögen konnte ein Wiederaufbau nicht stattfinden, so gut kannte Lucius die Finanzlage des Ministeriums allemal. Die zweite Chance seines Lebens.

Wenn nur Minerva McGonagall, die alte Hexe, nicht darauf bestanden hätte, ihn im Schulleiterbüro zu treffen, das wie durch ein Wunder kaum beschädigt worden war. Ihm graute vor dem Gedanken, so bald schon an den Ort der letzten, fulminanten Schlacht zurückzukehren. Obgleich er seine persönliche Niederlage und damit die Zerstörung seines Lebens viel früher, nämlich beim Verlust der Prophezeiung, erlitten hatte, bündelte Hogwarts alle Schmähungen, fungierte als _das_ Symbol für das Ende der Vision einer dunklen Gesellschaft, in der er eine einflußreiche Position bekleidet hätte – wenn, und nur wenn er nicht schon vorher in Ungnade gefallen wäre.

Es war entsetzlich anstrengend, sich unangefochten und souverän zu geben, wenn einem die Geister der Vergangenheit im Nacken saßen und man am liebsten vor ungerichtetem Ärger und Scham aufgeschrieen hätte.

Gewaltsam riß sich Malfoy aus dem Gespinst seiner Gedanken. Wie lange stand er schon reglos mitten im Raum? Wann hatte sich Narcissa an seine Seite begeben? Sie schien immer zu wissen, wann er ihrer besonders bedurfte. Ihre Hand ruhte sanft auf seiner Schulter.

Überwältigt preßte er sie an sich, vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem seidigen Haar und flüsterte erstickt: „Ach, Cissy."

Sie erwiderte die Umarmung mit einer nur für ihn reservierten Hingabe. Ihre Finger glitten behutsam seine schmerzende Wirbelsäule entlang, und sie sagte ernst: „Sie hat abgelehnt, nicht wahr? Du sollst sie in Hogwarts aufsuchen. – Verflucht soll sie sein."

Lucius lachte bitter und vergaß ganz, wie sehr es ihm gefiel, wenn seine Frau Verwünschungen in perfekte Höflichkeit und einen für sie typischen Singsang kleidete.

„Das wäre gerade jetzt kein guter Schachzug", entgegnete er verächtlich und löste sich von ihr. Verstohlen rieb er sich die Hände. Die Finger waren taub und zitterten wieder stärker. In ein paar Stunden würde der Anfall vorüber sein, am besten nicht darüber nachdenken – und auch nicht über Scham und Haß, nicht über Trauer und Schmerz und schon gar nicht darüber, wie es hätte sein können, wäre seinerzeit im Ministerium alles anders verlaufen. Dann und nur dann würde er morgen den Charme und die Selbstsicherheit ausstrahlen können, derer es bedurfte, die Reputation seiner Familie wieder herzustellen. Für jämmerliches Selbstmitleid gab es keinen Platz, das hatte er auch Draco eingeschärft.

Wortlos faßte Narcissa seine kalte, gefühllose Hand und küßte die Tränen von seinen Wangen.

„Komm", sagte sie weich. „Manches muß man allein mit sich ausmachen, anderes jedoch nicht."

Lucius nickte stumm. Es tat so unendlich wohl, von ihr getröstet zu werden. Sie verschenkte ihre Anteilnahme sparsam, aber gerade dies machte es für ihn leichter, Schwäche zu zeigen. In ihren Armen hatte er die schlimmsten Nächte überstanden, ohne sich dafür schämen zu müssen; sie versicherte ihm durch subtile Gesten oder einzelne Anmerkungen, daß sie seine Entscheidungen mittrug und er sich in ihren Augen nicht durch sein Verhalten entwürdigt hatte.

„Ach Cissy", wiederholte er heiser und schlang die Arme um sie. „Mir graut so vor morgen."

Sie streichelte liebevoll seine Schultern. Als sie sprach, wählte sie ihre Worte sorgsam. „Ich weiß", bestätigte sie leise. „Mir ginge es nicht anders. Dennoch wirst du brillieren und es McGonagall zeigen. Vergiß nicht, wir sind es, die ihr etwas anzubieten haben. Sie kann nicht ablehnen."

Als er sie wortlos enger an sich preßte, spürte sie sein Beben. „Während du bei McGonagall bist", entschied sie, „statte ich Valentina Al-Hafedh einen Besuch ab."

„Wer ist das?" Malfoy ließ sie los und stemmte eine Hand gegen die Wirbelsäule. Er wirkte grau und elend.

„Eine Tränkemeisterin der Flamelstiftung, die ich gut kenne", sagte Narcissa sanft. „So darf das nicht weitergehen." Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und wirkte einen überraschend erfolgreichen Dolorcalmus.

„Die Malfoys gehören an die Spitze, ja?" Lucius' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem unwillkürlichen, erleichterten Lächeln.

„So ist es", bestätigte seine Frau ernsthaft. Sie strich ihm eine helle Strähne aus den Augen. Er faßte nach ihrer Hand. Die fast empfindungslosen, zitternden Finger um ihre zu schließen, fiel schwer, aber sie erwiderte den ungelenken Druck fest und zuversichtlich.

„Komm", wiederholte sie sanft.

Welch verlockende Vorstellung, in ihren Armen endlich ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. Lucius Malfoy löschte die Kerzen und schloß die prachtvolle Tür des Salons lautlos hinter sich.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._


	2. Ein generöses Angebot

**Zwei: Ein generöses Angebot**

„Vergiß nicht, in welcher Rolle du auftrittst", hatte sie ihm mit einem kühlen Lächeln mit auf den Weg gegeben. „Es mag uns nicht gefallen, aber es ist der einzige Weg."

Er spürte noch den Nachhall ihrer schmalen Finger, mit denen sie flüchtig seine Wange gestreift hatte und deren Händedruck ihm fest und zuversichtlich verkündete, daß sie als seine Frau in allen Entscheidungen an seiner Seite stünde. Diese Gewißheit ermöglichte es ihm, völlig souverän an den Ort seiner – ihrer aller – Niederlage, Hogwarts, zurückzukehren, um im nahezu unzerstörten Schulleiterbüro mit der amtierenden Direktorin zu sprechen, nachdem Minerva McGonagall höflich, jedoch sehr bestimmt seine Einladung in ein vornehmes Restaurant ausgeschlagen hatte.

Lucius Malfoy erklomm die Stufen, die in den Turm hinaufführten, sorgsam darauf bedacht, weder seinen erlesenen Wollumhang noch die Klarheit seiner Gedanken mit altem Schmutz in Berührung zu bringen. Vor der schweren Eichentür richtete er sich noch einmal kerzengerade auf und nahm in Kauf, daß sein Rücken gegen diese Position mit zerrenden Schmerzen protestierte – eine Erinnerung an die _Maßregelungen_, die ihm sowohl durch die Wärter in Azkaban als auch durch den Dunklen Lord zuteil geworden waren.

Malfoy klopfte und trat ein, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, auf ein gesprochenes „Herein" zu warten. Minerva McGonagall, die aufrecht hinter dem Schreibtisch saß, erhob sich würdevoll und musterte den Besucher mit strengem Blick hinter funkelnden Brillengläsern.

„Minerva." Lucius deutete eine leichte Verneigung an. Narcissa hatte ihm geraten, unbedingt den Vornamen zu benutzen – dies sollte von vornherein klarstellen, daß die Begegnung auf Augenhöhe stattfand.

„Lucius." Mit kühlem Nicken forderte die Schulleiterin ihren Besuch auf, Platz zu nehmen. „Sie wollten mich sprechen? "

Malfoy vermied eine übereilte Antwort. Er schlug die Beine übereinander und nahm sich Zeit, die Portraits an den Wänden einer eingehenden Betrachtung zu unterziehen. Dabei kehrten seine sturmgrauen Augen immer wieder aufmerksam zu McGonagall zurück, die diesen Blicken mit einer ihr innewohnenden Ruhe unangefochten standhielt.

„Da Sie nun vor Ort sind, Lucius, lassen Sie uns beginnen", beendete die Direktorin schließlich den stummen Schlagabtausch bestimmt und beugte sich leicht nach vorn. „Weshalb wünschten Sie ein Treffen mit mir?"

In Malfoys kalten Augen blitzte es kurz auf; aber er lächelte nicht. „Bedauerlich, was ein Krieg an Zerstörungen anzurichten vermag", sagte er ernsthaft und ohne jenen lauernden Unterton, den McGonagall so gut von ihm kannte. „Die Prioritäten verschieben sich – für Wohltätigkeit ist kein Platz mehr, dabei bedarf man ihrer in solchen Zeiten mehr denn je." Er machte eine Pause, um kurz darauf mit einem kleinen Seufzen fortzufahren: „Finden Sie nicht auch, Minerva?"

McGonagall nickte knapp. „Aber ja, Lucius", bestätigte sie in einem Tonfall, der kein Entgegenkommen verhieß.

„Ich habe mich früher regelmäßig für wohltätige Zwecke eingesetzt, wie Sie sicher wissen", sagte Malfoy kühl und neigte sich ganz leicht nach vorn in eine Position, die die Rückenschmerzen auf einen dumpfen Druck reduzierte. „Wann, wenn nicht jetzt, wäre der beste Zeitpunkt, diese Tradition wiederaufleben zu lassen?"

Er schenkte ihr ein maliziöses Grinsen, für das sie ihn am liebsten des Büros verwiesen hätte, aber sie durfte nicht eigene Ressentiments vor das Wohl der Schule stellen. Ihn zappeln zu lassen, schien ihr jedoch nicht verwerflich.

„Was Sie nicht sagen, Mr. Malfoy", parierte sie seine Ausführungen mit ironisch gekräuselten Lippen und benützte absichtlich den Nachnamen. „Sie sind doch nicht etwa nach Hogwarts gekommen, um mich von Ihrer Nächstenliebe und unendlichen Güte zu überzeugen?"

„Nicht ausschließlich, meine Liebe", versicherte Lucius mit galantem Lächeln. Er lehnte sich entspannt im Sessel zurück, ohne den Stichen im Kreuz Beachtung zu schenken und erwiderte gelassen: „Lassen Sie es mich so erklären, verehrte Minerva: Sie wissen natürlich, daß es gerade jetzt mehrere Einrichtungen gibt, für die eine Zuwendung nützlich sein könnte."

McGonagall preßte die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, gab ihm jedoch nicht die Genugtuung eines Kommentars.

„Ich für meinen Teil bin jedoch davon überzeugt, daß Hogwarts am meisten von einer Spende profitieren würde", ließ Malfoy die Katze aus dem Sack. „Es würde sich um eine Investition in die Zukunft handeln, wenn man es jungen Hexen und Zauberern auch weiterhin ermöglichte, an so traditionsreicher, ehrwürdiger Stätte zu lernen." Er erhob sich geschmeidiger, als sein schmerzender Rücken es duldete, aber sein Gesicht blieb die unlesbare, glatt-höfliche Maske, die McGonagall kannte. Eine winzige Gangunsicherheit fiel ihr auf, als er betont langsam zum Fenster schlenderte, aber er trug ohnehin immer den kunstvoll verzierten Gehstock mit dem Schlangenkopf bei sich.

„Ich habe meine eigene Laufbahn hier begonnen, meine Frau ebenso und nicht zu vergessen mein Sohn, der sich stets lobend über die Qualität des Unterrichtes ausgesprochen hat", bemerkte er vom Fenster aus, und die Schulleiterin gestattete sich einen Augenblick kontemplativer Besinnung, um ihrem Zorn über die offensichtliche Schleimerei nicht nachzugeben.

„Sollte man nicht den Schülern die Chance geben, wie all die anderen vor ihnen hier ihren Abschluß zu machen?"

Er wandte sich in das dunklere Büro um. Im Licht, das durch die Scheiben auf sein Haar fiel, wirkte er bleich und hager.

„Die Zerstörungen sind enorm", stellte er sachlich fest in einem Ton bar jeden Mitgefühls.

„Mit meiner Unterstützung könnte der Wiederaufbau unbürokratisch und schnell ins Rollen gebracht werden."

Er lächelte ein sehr kaltes, sehr höfliches Lächeln.

Minerva faltete ihre Hände über dem Schreibtisch zusammen, starrte gedankenverloren eine Weile zu dem Portrait Albus Dumbledores hinüber und räusperte sich anschließend mit finsterem Blick. „Ihr Angebot ist ausgesprochen großzügig", sagte sie, streng um einen neutralen Tonfall bemüht. „Ich weiß das zu schätzen."

Es gab keine Wahl, mochte er sich noch so unausstehlich und arrogant aufführen.

„Tatsächlich?" Malfoy hob in gespielter Überraschung und Freude die Brauen. Das Ziel lag in greifbarer Nähe.

Die Schulleiterin verzog keine Miene, als sie sich erhob und mit raschelnden Röcken so dicht zu ihm trat, daß sie das kunstvolle Muster auf seinen Jackettknöpfen erkennen konnte. So leicht kam er ihr nicht davon, nicht jetzt, wo sie mindestens so auf ihn angewiesen war wie er auf sie.

„Gewiß, Lucius", teilte sie ihm in ihrem besten schottischen Akzent mit. „Verraten Sie mir nur, was Sie sich von einer so generösen Spende erhoffen. Was ist es, das Sie derart vorantreibt und über Ihren Schatten springen läßt? Mildernde Umstände im Falle eines wieder aufgenommenen Verfahrens? Oder sogar Reue?"

Malfoys linkes Augenlid zuckte kurz, ein Ausdruck tiefsten Mißfallens, aber seine ebenmäßigen Züge blieben freundlich-unverbindlich, als er glattzüngig erwiderte: „Mir liegt einzig und allein das Wohl der Schule und seiner Schüler am Herzen. Durch glückliche Fügung steht es in meiner Macht, den entscheidenden Beitrag zum schnellen Wiederaufbau und damit zum Fortbestand des Internates zu leisten. Sagen Sie selbst, ist es da nicht sogar meine Pflicht, diesen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten?"

Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich in Andeutung eines bissigen Lächelns.

McGonagall blieb äußerlich ruhig, ihre Mimik zur Maske erstarrt. Noch immer stand sie so dicht bei ihm, daß er dem Impuls zurückzuweichen, nur schwer widerstehen konnte. Sie rang mit sich; man mußte kein Legilimens sein, um das zu erkennen. So sehr es ihr widerstrebte, sie würde eine solche Chance nicht ausschlagen können. Wie praktisch sich die Dinge doch mit einem ansehnlichen Vermögen regeln ließen.

Für einige Augenblicke weidete er sich an McGonagalls immer gequälter wirkenden Zügen, dann trat er schwungvoll zurück und schlenderte gemächlich durch das Büro.

„Warum so schweigsam, meine Liebe?", erkundigte er sich siegesgewiß über die Schulter. „Ich glaube, es ist ganz besonders in Ihrem Sinne, daß der Schulbetrieb rechtzeitig wieder aufgenommen wird."

Eine Schulleiterin ohne Schule und Schüler – welch jämmerliches Bild.

„Das ist es in der Tat", zischte McGonagall unwirsch, die von Minute zu Minute zorniger wurde. „Wie könnte ich bei einer so großzügigen Spende des Hauses Malfoy schon nein sagen? Selbstverständlich akzeptiere ich."

„Wunderbar". Ein triumphierendes Glitzern erschien in Malfoys grauen Augen. Am Ziel, ohne sich über Gebühr herabgelassen zu haben – es hätte kaum besser laufen können. „Ich wußte, wir würden uns einigen. Hogwarts konnte nichts Besseres passieren, als eine Schulleiterin mit Weitblick, die in weiser Voraussicht die richtige Entscheidung trifft." Den Sieg mit hämischer, ausgesuchter Freundlichkeit zu garnieren, erschien ihm unverzichtbar.

Höchst zufrieden nahm er wahr, wie sich Minerva McGonagalls Finger wütend um die Lehne des Sessels krallten, der dem Fenster am nächsten stand. Ihr strenges Gesicht wirkte blaß vor Ärger und sprach Bände.

Malfoy gab sich wenig Mühe zu verbergen, wie sehr er die Unterredung und besonders deren Ausgang genossen hatte. Jetzt hieß es allerdings, den Effekt nicht durch überlange Anwesenheit zu verderben.

Er verbeugte sich galant und überlegte sekundenlang, was er tun sollte, wenn die Tränkemeisterin der Flamelstiftung, die Narcissa heute aufsuchen wollte, keine Abhilfe für seine Schmerzen wußte. Nun, darüber konnte er nachdenken, wenn die Zeit gekommen war.

„Es tut mir außerordentlich leid, Ihre kostbare Zeit in Anspruch genommen zu haben, Minerva", sagte er zuvorkommend. „Da ich mich nun meinen weiteren Verpflichtungen widmen muß, macht es Ihnen doch nichts aus, wenn wir unsere nette Plauderei an dieser Stelle beenden?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht, Lucius", parierte McGonagall nicht minder freundlich, grimmig entschlossen, ihn nicht das letzte Wort behalten zu lassen. Sie deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf die Tür. „Gehen Sie nur. Es würde mir nicht einfallen, Ihren weiteren geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten im Wege zu stehen."

Malfoy lächelte noch einmal glatt und wandte sich um. Die Schulleiterin ließ sich Zeit, bis er den Durchgang erreichte, bevor sie ihm herausfordernd nachrief: „Ach, Mr. Malfoy, was ich Sie noch fragen wollte: Wieviel ist Ihnen Ihre Reputation eigentlich wert?"

Es verschaffte McGonagall tiefste Genugtuung zu beobachten, wie ihr Besucher sekundenlang in der Bewegung erstarrte. Jetzt war es an ihm, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn diese Frage erboste.

Tatsächlich pulsierte enragierter Zorn hinter seinen Schläfen und in seiner Brust, aber jahrelange Übung und Erfahrung ermöglichten es ihm, ihre Provokation mit einem charmanten Lächeln zu parieren, als sei nichts geschehen.

„Sie hören von mir, Minerva", versprach er mit einer samtweichen Stimme, in der Eis klirrte und schloß grußlos die Tür hinter sich.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._


	3. Entwurzelt

**Drei: Entwurzelt**

Die Musik schlug in Wellen über ihm zusammen. Gewaltige Streicher beschworen ein dunkles Meer aus Tönen, in dem es sich widerstandslos versinken ließ.

Draco Malfoy schloß die Augen, nicht willig, auch nur die kleinste Ablenkung auf seinem Weg durch die Strudel in die Tiefe zu dulden.

Er hatte Snapes Beerdigung in Begleitung seiner Eltern beiwohnen dürfen, doch anstatt durch diesen Abschluß Ruhe zu finden, hatten sich zu den unwillkommenen Bildern in seinem Kopf, die ihn unter anderem daran erinnerten, in wessen Schuld er nach der letzten Schlacht stand, weitere, nicht minder aufwühlende gesellt. Es gab Gerüchte, wie Snape gestorben war, und Draco schauderte bei dem Gedanken an die Grausamkeit, die seinem Hauslehrer widerfahren war. Er kannte Severus Snape seit Kindertagen, und es gab sogar ein Foto, das ihn als Knaben auf dem Schoß eines ernst, aber nicht unzufrieden dreinblickenden, viel jüngeren Zaubertrankmeisters zeigte.

Der Klang schwoll an, ergoß sich in die Stille des elterlichen Salons, bis er jeden Winkel des herrschaftlichen Raumes erfüllte und Draco für einen Moment tatsächlich das nicht unangenehme Gefühl überkam, darin für immer zu vergehen. Seine geordnete Welt war aus den Fugen geraten; zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich orientierungslos und entsetzlich einsam.

Bis zu Snapes Tod hatte er nicht erkannt, wieviel Stärke er aus der kühlen, oft mißgelaunten Präsenz des Tränkemeisters zog, wieviel es ihm bedeutete, jederzeit bei ihm um Rat ersuchen zu können. Gewiß, Snape hatte ihn im Zaubertrankunterricht bevorzugt behandelt, doch war es ihm auch gelungen, den verwöhnten Jungen zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben für etwas zu begeistern.

Auf wessen Seite der Tränkemeister wirklich gestanden hatte, welche Motive ihn beseelten, darüber mochte Draco nicht nachdenken. Es genügte, beobachten zu müssen, wie sich sein eigener stolzer Vater bemühte, auf dem schlüpfrigen Untergrund des Umbruchs nicht den Halt zu verlieren – und daraus zu lernen.

Lucius Malfoy gab wie stets ein perfektes Vorbild ab. Draco bewunderte ihn für seinen unbeirrbaren, zielstrebigen Pragmatismus, mit dem er die persönlichen Demütigungen und ihrer aller Niederlage abgeschüttelt zu haben schien. Über kurz oder lang würde er seinen Status in der Gesellschaft zurückerobert haben.

Donnernd setzte ein gewaltiger Paukenschlag einen irritierenden Akzent, bevor die düsteren Streicher das Thema wieder aufnahmen, eigenwillig durchdrungen von einem mäandernden Klaviersolo. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, langte Draco nach seinem Zauberstab und vollführte eine winzige Bewegung, die den Klang auf ein Vielfaches anschwellen ließ.

Wie bizarr, durch äußeren Lärm innere Stille erzwingen zu wollen, durchzuckte es ihn, und für einige Minuten ließ er sich willenlos treiben.

Er zuckte heftig zusammen, als eine kühle Hand sein Haar berührte und fuhr aus der liegenden Position hoch – gleichzeitig panisch und beschämt, sein Vater könnte ihn so sehen.

Narcissa Malfoy strich ihm sacht über die Schulter und dämpfte mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes die Musik auf ein lächerliches Hintergrundgeräusch, dem jede Differenzierung fehlte. In Dracos Ohren rauschten noch die Glissandi der Streicher, über dem sich die Klaviertöne wie aufmüpfige Luftgeister neckend jagten, und in die Erleichterung, seine Mutter anstelle des Vaters zu sehen, mischte sich eine bleischwere Benommenheit.

„Ich hatte dich noch nicht erwartet", sagte er mechanisch, was sogar der Wahrheit entsprach, wenn man außer Acht ließ, daß er sich gerade in einer nur für ihn existenten Parallelwelt befunden hatte, in der Zeit bedeutungslos war.

Narcissa ging nicht auf die Bemerkung ein; stattdessen bedeutete sie ihm mit einer sanften Bewegung, neben ihr auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen. Draco gehorchte, dankbar, sitzen zu können.

Lange fiel kein Wort. Mit seiner Mutter zu schweigen, war tröstlich, beinahe angenehm. Ihre immer ein wenig unterkühlte, einen Hauch zu perfekte Art verschreckte ihn nicht; sie gab ihm im Gegenteil die Sicherheit, nicht von einer Flut unbeherrschbarer Emotionen überspült zu werden. Wenn sie ihn umarmte, tat sie es mit einer leichten Entrücktheit, die ihm gefiel, weil er sich ihrer Liebe gewiß sein konnte, ohne in peinliche Bedrängnis zu geraten.

Wie stark sie gewesen war, als Voldemort seinen Vater, ihren Mann, vor aller Augen im eigenen Haus erniedrigt hatte – eiskalt und unnachgiebig, nicht bereit, sich eine Blöße zu geben. Und vorher der Unbrechbare Schwur, den sie Snape zu seinem, Dracos, Schutz abgenommen hatte… ein solches Opfer von jemandem zu verlangen, zeugte von ungeheurem Mut – und es anzunehmen grenzte an Wahnsinn. Warum hatte sich Snape darauf eingelassen? Schon lange quälte ihn die Frage, und ehe er sich nun besinnen konnte, waren die Worte seinen unvorsichtigen Lippen bereits entschlüpft.

„Hat er damals den Schwur bereitwillig geleistet?"

Narcissa wirkte nicht überrascht; zumindest veränderte sich nichts in ihren makellosen Zügen. Sie wandte sich ihm zu, so daß die schräg einfallende Sonne goldene Reflexe in ihr helles Haar zauberte und strich ihm zärtlich über den Arm.

„Ich habe ihn darum gebeten", sagte sie ruhig. „Warum fragst du?"

„Weil…es gab…", Draco zögerte, sah auf seine Hände, die nervös verkrampft in seinem Schoß ruhten. Wenn er es überhaupt jemandem erzählen würde, dann ihr, und dann konnte es ebensogut gleich geschehen.

„Es gab einen Zwischenfall im sechsten Jahr", begann er stockend. „Potter und ich sind aneinandergeraten… ziemlich übel, und ich habe den Kürzeren gezogen. Ich hatte ihn unterschätzt." Seine Stimme war kaum noch zu verstehen. „Professor Snape hat mir geholfen, aber auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation war er so unsagbar wütend, daß ich dachte, bestimmt auf mich, weil ich gegen Potter versagt hatte. Ich konnte ihn das nicht fragen, und jetzt…jetzt ist es zu spät."

Er war totenbleich geworden und kämpfte vergeblich gegen die Schauder, die seinen Körper durchliefen. Narcissa fragte nichts noch ließ sie erkennen, ob sie von dem Vorfall wußte. Sie legte einen Arm um die mageren Schultern ihres Sohnes und streichelte sacht sein Haar, als sich Draco willig in die Umarmung sinken ließ.

„Es ist albern, ich weiß", flüsterte er tonlos, „aber ich wollte, daß er zufrieden ist mit mir, daß wenigstens ich seinen hohen Ansprüchen genüge."

Narcissa ließ einige Atemzüge verstreichen, in denen sie nur wartete, dann sagte sie leise und bestimmt: „Das hast du, Draco. Wenn er zornig war, dann auf sich selbst, weil auch er Potter unterschätzt hatte. Es besteht kein Grund, sich darum zu sorgen."

Wie angenehm, ihrer klaren, akzentuierten Stimme zu lauschen, bei ihr Trost zu finden, ohne sich der Traurigkeit schämen zu müssen. Draco gestattete sich einige Minuten, bevor er sich aus der Umarmung löste und sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen wischte.

„Was wird jetzt mit mir? Ich bin kein Held wie Potter und nicht so perfekt wie Vater oder du", erkundigte er sich in einem Anflug von Trotz und Selbstmitleid.

„Dein Vater hat eine überaus großzügige Spende zum Wiederaufbau von Hogwarts geleistet", informierte Narcissa ihn sachlich. „Du kehrst im September ins Internat zurück und machst deinen Abschluß – mit Bravour, wie es sich für einen Malfoy ziemt."

Draco schluckte verblüfft. „So einfach?", murmelte er und beobachtete unsicher, wie kühle Heiterkeit die schönen Züge seiner Mutter erhellte.

„So einfach", bestätigte sie und hauchte einen Kuß auf sein Haar.

Aus ihrem Mund klang es gar nicht so schwer. Draco probierte ein Lächeln.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._


	4. Narcissa

_Niemand kann immer nur stark sein – auch nicht Lucius' Frau. Thematisch fügt sich das Kapitel hier wunderbar ein, daher: Aller guten Dinge sind manchmal eben doch vier. ;-)_

_Beta: Slytherene und Alcina vom Steinsberg. Vielen Dank!_

**Vier: Narcissa**

Das Hauptgebäude der Flamelstiftung erhob sich in einiger Entfernung eindrucksvoll über ein schmiedeeisernes Tor, das vorwitzigen Besuchern den Zutritt zu dem parkähnlichen Gelände verwehrte. Durch die glyzinienberankten Streben eröffnete sich ein verheißungsvoller Blick auf die raffiniert gestaltete Gartenanlage, die Narcissa Malfoy bei früheren Besuchen stets wohlwollende Beachtung abgenötigt hatte. Bodendecker und Sukkulenten verschiedener Farben fügten sich im Eingangsbereich zu kunstvollen Mandalas, während zu beiden Seiten der Auffahrt Sommerflieder, Phlox und Rittersporn ein ungewöhnliches Ensemble bildeten, das eher in einen Bauerngarten gepaßt hätte. Anfangs hatte Narcissa über den vermeintlichen Fehlgriff der Gärtner die Nase gerümpft, aber bei jedem Besuch ließ das Mißfallen nach, und bald schon gestand sie sich ein, daß die geordnete Wildheit der Bepflanzungen durchaus ihren Reiz besaß.

Heute jedoch verschwendete sie keinen Blick auf die hortikulturelle Schönheit, sondern wandte sich brüsk zur linken Seite des Tores. Mit dem Prozedere vertraut, zückte sie den Zauberstab, berührte die stilisierte Glocke im Stein des Pfeilers und sog ungeduldig die Luft ein, als sich eine sonore männliche Stimme nach ihrem Begehr erkundigte.

„Ich möchte Miß Al-Hafedh sprechen", sagte sie so ruhig wie möglich, gab sich allerdings keine Mühe, einen Rest von Schärfe aus ihrem Tonfall zu tilgen. „Es ist dringend."

Trotz der ungewöhnlichen Hitze dieses Julitages überlief sie ein frostiger Schauder. Sie sah wieder das schmerzdunkle Licht in den Augen ihres Mannes, spürte seine Hände kalt und zitternd in den ihren, unfähig, ihren sanften Druck zu erwidern. Obgleich Lucius weder Kosten noch Mühe gescheut und sich in die Obhut der besten Heiler Großbritanniens begeben hatte, blieben die Spätfolgen der Mißhandlungen, die ihm sowohl in Azkaban als auch durch den Dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich zugefügt worden waren, kaum beherrschbar. Das angeblich unfehlbare Mittel, das er sich aus der Winkelgasse beschaffte und mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit einverleibte, verlor nach der dritten Anwendung die Wirksamkeit, bescherte ihm jedoch für eine ganze Woche quälenden Brechreiz, der ihm das Essen verleidete.

Öffentliche Auftritte – und seien es auch nur die Besuche bei den wenigen verbliebenen befreundeten Zaubererfamilien – versetzten ihn in Panik, da er jederzeit einen Anfall befürchten mußte. Von dem Besuch bei Minerva McGonagall war er mit unerträglichen Rückenschmerzen heimgekehrt, und gegen Abend vermochte er nicht einmal mehr eine Feder zu halten.

„Miß Al-Hafedh arbeitet an einem komplizierten Versuch", riß die körperlose Stimme Narcissa aus der schaurigen Erinnerung. „Kommen Sie an einem anderen Tag wieder und nur nach vorheriger Anmeldung."

„Auf keinen Fall!", entfuhr es der Wartenden ungestüm. Empörung und irrationale Verzweiflung stellten sich in ihrer Brust zum Duell. „Haben Sie ihr nicht gesagt, Narcissa Malfoy sei es, die sie sehen müsse? Ich wiederhole, es ist _dringend_!"

Ihre schmalen Finger umklammerten den Zauberstab mit einer Verbissenheit, als erwäge sie, sich notfalls auch mit Gewalt Zutritt zu verschaffen.

Die Stimme unterließ es wohlweislich, sie darauf hinzuweisen, daß sie ihren Namen nicht genannt hatte. Nach einer nervenaufreibenden Pause, in der Narcissa wie ein gefangenes Tier vor dem Tor auf- und ablief, schwang der linke Flügel plötzlich auf.

„Bitte passieren Sie. Miß Al-Hafedhs Laboratorium befindet sich im zweiten Stock", gab ihr die Portiersstimme freundlich mit auf den Weg, aber die Besucherin war schon durch die Pforte geschlüpft und hörte nicht mehr zu. Vor Erleichterung zitterten ihr die Knie, aber sie ignorierte die alberne Schwäche und erklomm zügig die Anhöhe, auf der das Hauptgebäude der Flamelstiftung thronte.

„Mrs. Malfoy für Miß Al-Hafedh", sagte sie knapp, noch bevor der in eine dunkelblaue Robe gewandete Pförtner sie begrüßen konnte. „Ich kenne den Weg."

Zur Einweihung des von Malfoyschen Spendengeldern erbauten Labortraktes war sie das erste Mal hiergewesen und später immer dann, wenn sie die Freundin außerhalb von Bällen oder anderen gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen treffen wollte, denn nirgends war man so ungestört wie im Labor eines hohen Angestellten der Flamelstiftung. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem hartnäckigen Klischee, Tränkemeister wären nur in dunklen, rauchigen Kellerlöchern in der Lage, ihr wahres Potential zu entfalten, verfügten die Mitarbeiter der Stiftung über größtenteils moderne, lichtdurchflutete Laboratorien, die sich zu beiden Seiten des gewienerten Flures erstreckten. In die Türen eingelassen war ein gläsernes Rund, durch das man ins Innere blicken und gegebenenfalls entscheiden konnte, den Experimentierenden nicht zu stören – oder ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Ein tiefes Summen drang aus dem Raum am Ende des Korridors, aber Narcissa fühlte weder das vertraute Gefühl von Neugier noch die freudige Erwartung, die sie bei früheren Besuchen begleitet hatte. Woran Valentina auch gerade forschte – es interessierte sie überhaupt nicht. Nicht jetzt, da ihr Kopf übervoll war mit der Sorge um ihren Mann und der Frage, wie sie und ihre Familie in der neuen Gesellschaft existieren sollten. Sie hatte die Freundin jedoch viel zu lange nicht gesehen, und wenn sie sie jetzt auch noch bei der Arbeit störte, gebot die Höflichkeit, zumindest eine gewisse Beachtung ihrer Experimente vorzugeben. Früher hatte sie sich geduldig dem Enthusiasmus Valentinas gefügt und dabei Erstaunliches über Flüchtige Fliegenpilze und die Explosivität von Phosgen erfahren, mit dem sogar lebensmüde Muggelchemiker hantierten. Damals war alles anders gewesen.

„Einfach klingeln, Mrs. Malfoy." Ein dürrer Mann mit unkleidsamem Ziegenbart nickte ihr im Vorübergehen zu.

Er dirigierte mit seinem Zauberstab einen Feuerball, der von einer durchsichtigen, schimmernden Sphäre sicher umschlossen wurde und sich bald zu einer Chimäre, bald zu einem Monster mit fauchenden Köpfen wandelte.

„Fiendfyre", grinste er, als er Narcissas halb erschreckten, zutiefst befremdeten Blick auffing. „Besser gefangen als frei."

Mit der linken Hand ließ er stablos die Labortür aufspringen und verschwand.

Narcissa durchzuckte ein flüchtiger Gedanke über verrückte Wissenschaftler, bevor sie entschlossen das Relief einer alten Schiffsglocke zur Rechten des Schildes berührte, auf dem der Name _V. Al-Hafedh_ in steilen Lettern geschrieben stand. Durch das tiefe Summen drang ein dissonantes Pfeifen, einer heiseren Flöte nicht unähnlich. Die Tür schwang auf, und noch bevor Narcissa jemanden sehen konnte, erscholl der Befehl: „Schutzbrille, Schutzkleidung, Cissy, da neben dem Exsikkator!"

Plötzliche Heiterkeit durchdrang wie warme Sonnenstrahlen die Wolken des Kummers, der seit Monaten ihre Seele verdunkelte. Hier war alles noch genau wie sie es kannte – der häßliche, warme Kittel aus Thestralhaut, die drachenledernen Handschuhe und natürlich die selbstverständliche Annahme, daß jeder Laie ein willkürliches Laborgerät erkannte. Auch die riesige Schutzbrille hatte sie schon getragen. Narcissa setzte sie schicksalsergeben auf und ignorierte das Drücken des Gestells auf ihrem Nasenrücken.

„Wenn du fertig bist, komm langsam um die linke Ecke", sang die dunkle, angenehme Stimme der Tränkemeisterin von irgendwo hinter einem gewaltigen, als Raumteiler fungierenden Regal. Mißleidig in der unbequemen Verkleidung, tat Narcissa vorsichtig wie ihr geheißen. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen die Rippen, allerdings nicht aus Furcht vor dem, was sie vielleicht erwartete. Valentina konnte keine Dämonen erschaffen, die schrecklicher waren als jene, wegen derer sie zu ihr gekommen war. Aber sie war eine enge Freundin, die sie absichtlich gemieden hatte, je brüchiger die Macht wurde, die sie als eine Malfoy noch besaß. Und auch jetzt kam sie lediglich, einen Gefallen zu erbitten.

Dennoch durchrieselte sie freudige Erregung, als sie in der ebenfalls sicher verhüllten Tränkemeisterin die Vertraute erkannte.

„Gleich!", rief diese, ohne von ihrer Arbeit aufzublicken. „Gleich hab ich Zeit für dich!"

Narcissas Lippen umspielte ein dünnes Lächeln. Sie blieb stehen und beschränkte sich darauf, dem Experiment zuzusehen.

Auf dem braungekachelten Labortisch brodelte in einem gläsernen Kolben der beachtliche Ansatz einer quittegelben Lösung. Der sich entwickelnde Dampf entwich durch ein Rohr, um das sich eine unscheinbare Schlange träge ringelte. Am Ende der Vorrichtung befand sich ein kleiner Kessel über schwachem Feuer. Von Zeit zu Zeit stiebte ein feiner Pulvernebel aus der Überleitung, sank höchst präzise in den schwarzen Sud des Kessels und löste dort winzige bläuliche Explosionen aus. Valentina starrte gebannt auf den Kessel, den Zauberstab fest umklammert und zu allem bereit. Erneut ergoß sich pudriger Nebel über den Kessel, und dann ging alles beinahe zu schnell für Narcissas Augen. Anstelle der einzelnen, punktförmigen Explosionen formte sich eine blaurote, wabernde Kugel, von deren unscharfen Begrenzungen Funken stoben.

„Arresto momentum!", hallte Valentinas kraftvoller Zauber von den Wänden wider und bannte die sich entwickelnde Explosion in eine faszinierende Blase aus stehengebliebener Zeit. Über der Schwärze des Kessels hing sie wie magisches Feuerwerk, doch Narcissa spürte die Gefahr, die von dem Konstrukt ausging. Valentina dagegen grinste breit und wedelte mit dem Zauberstab. „Das bleibt jetzt erst einmal so, damit ich es später analysieren kann", erklärte sie, sichtlich zufrieden. „Willst du wissen, was es ist?"

_Bei allen Flüchtigen Fliegenpilzen – nein! _

Die Angeredete preßte die Lippen aufeinander, lächelte unter der grotesken Brille dünn und hob unbehaglich die Schultern. Wie jemand in dieser Kleidung mehrere Stunden, bisweilen sogar einen ganzen Tag lang überleben und noch damit arbeiten konnte, blieb ihr ein Rätsel. Das Kleid klebte am Körper; sie fühlte sich bereits jetzt schmutzig und beengt.

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, Valentina…", begann sie zögernd, „aber –"

„– du willst erst aus der Schutzkleidung raus", vollendete die Tränkemeisterin grinsend. „Da sind wir schon zwei, und ich stecke seit sechs Stunden drin." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu, sprach einen Dämmzauber, als traue sie dem Zeiteinfrierer nicht recht und legte im vorderen Laborteil die Ausrüstung ab. Wie selbstverständlich versah sie auch die gutgekleidete Freundin mit einem Erfrischungszauber und verharrte einige Atemzüge lang in kontemplativer Bewunderung.

„Ich habe dich noch gar nicht gebührend begrüßt", sagte sie plötzlich und zog ihre Besucherin überschwenglich in die Arme. „Wie machst du das nur, immer auszusehen, als könnten dir nichts und niemand etwas anhaben? Du mußt entschuldigen, ich bin seit fünf im Labor." Sie schien sich trotz dieser Mitteilung nicht unwohl zu fühlen; im Gegenteil. Ihre Augen, die von einem so intensiven Blau waren, daß sie jeden verwirrten, der sie zum ersten Mal sah, strahlten, als hätte sie sich tagelang auf den Besuch gefreut. Sie wirkte so sorgenfrei, frisch und heiter, daß Narcissa hastig den Blick abwandte. Sie durfte der Freundin nicht neiden, daß sie aus dem Kampf unversehrt hervorgegangen war. Valentina hatte mehr Verstand bewiesen als sie alle und sich niemals auf eine Anhängerschaft festgelegt. Sie war mit Sympathien freigebig gewesen anstatt sich mit Leib und Seele _der_ Sache zu verschreiben.

„Es ist so schön, dich zu sehen, Cissy", sagte sie gerade voller Wärme, und Narcissa nickte stumm, die Kehle eng.

„Komm, setz dich. Zeit für einen Tee hast du doch?" Es war mehr eine Annahme als eine Frage, und auch das war so typisch für Valentina, daß die Erinnerung an früher wie mit scharfen Nadeln stach. Sie zauberte Tee und Gebäck herbei und deponierte das Geschirr auf einem Tischchen beim Fenster, an dem Narcissa schon mehrfach bewirtet worden war.

Sie nahm Platz, faltete die Hände im Schoß und mied den Blick der Tränkemeisterin, die sich auf den Stuhl fallen ließ, als gelte es, ein sportliches Kunststück zu bewältigen. Wer sie bei offiziellen Anlässen erlebte, erkannte sie in aller Regel privat nicht wieder. Niemand konnte so geschliffen, eloquent und eiskalt auf dem sozialen Parkett auftreten wie sie – und so unbeschwert, natürlich und herzlich, wenn sie sich in vertrauter Gesellschaft wußte. Ihr fiel es nicht ein, die Freundin weniger innig zu umarmen, nur weil sie sich monatelang nicht gesehen und nichts voneinander gehört hatten.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Narcissa mit einem Mal gepreßt. „Ich hätte mich melden müssen, deine Briefe regelmäßiger beantworten, aber ich…es waren turbulente Zeiten und wir –" Hier brach sie ab und trank hastig einen Schluck Tee. Das filigrane Porzellan klirrte dissonant gegen die Untertasse; unwillkürlich langte sie fester zu, um das Zittern ihrer Finger niederzukämpfen.

_Aber ich kann sie festhalten_, durchzuckte es sie eisig, und wieder sah sie Lucius vor sich, dessen Hände taub und kraftlos in den ihren lagen.

„Jetzt bist du hier", beschied Valentina Al-Hafedh sachlich, während sie eine unerhörte Menge Zucker in ihren Tee rührte. „Geht es euch gut?"

Sie musterte ihr blasses Gegenüber aufmerksam. Keine Frage nach dem Grund des überraschenden Besuches. Narcissa saß kerzengerade und steif auf dem Stuhl, eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, damit sie nicht die Beherrschung verlor und zu weinen anfing. Valentinas Freundlichkeit beschämte entsetzlich, und noch hatte sie nicht einmal ihr Anliegen vorgebracht.

„Ja", log sie dennoch, gefangen in jahrelang erlernter Maskerade, nur um sofort unter Erröten den Blick zu senken. „Nein." Dies war Valentina, ihre beste Freundin.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, es ist dringend", gestand sie in einem einzigen schnellen Satz, der in unmelodischem Stakkato über ihre Lippen polterte und ihre übliche, sanft akzentuierte Ausdrucksweise höhnisch karikierte.

„Und dafür schämst du dich?", gab die Tränkemeisterin hart zurück, und ihr Tonfall verriet neben Enttäuschung auch einen leisen Vorwurf. „Was ist so schlimm daran, mich um etwas zu bitten?"

Narcissa preßte die Hände so fest zusammen, daß die Knöchel weiß hervortraten und der Ehering schmerzhaft in den Finger schnitt. _Ach, Val, du hast ja keine Ahnung. Für dich ist alles immer ganz einfach._

Die Freundin verfügte über ein höchst gesundes Selbstbewußtsein und fackelte nicht lange, sondern nahm sich, was sie wollte, aber sie trug das Herz auf der Zunge, was Aufrichtigkeit und Loyalität in ihrer Freundschaft betraf.

„Du kennst mich doch", trat Narcissa die Flucht nach vorn an, obwohl ihr soviel Selbstironie im Grunde fremd war. „Ich will immer alles allein schaffen." Das Lächeln allerdings erstarb auf ihren Lippen, bevor es überhaupt richtig dort angekommen war.

Ein mitfühlendes Grinsen belohnte sie für ihre Ehrlichkeit. Valentinas Augen blitzen. Einige nachtschwarze Strähnen hatten sich aus dem nachlässigen Knoten in ihrem Nacken gelöst und verliehen ihr das Aussehen einer tatendurstigen Studentin. Ihr gegenüber fühlte sich Narcissa plötzlich unendlich alt.

„Was brauchst du?", erkundigte sie sich jetzt auch noch völlig unbefangen und machte eine ausladende Geste ins Labor hinein. „Es gibt wenig, das ich dir hiermit nicht brauen könnte. – Was machen eigentlich Lucius und Draco? Den Schmierfinken vom ‚Tagespropheten' kann man ja kein Wort glauben."

Narcissa lächelte müde. Sie ignorierte die Berichte über ihre Familie mit der ihr eigenen Hartnäckigkeit, und für einen Moment verwirrte es sie, daß es andere gab, die dies nicht taten. Aber natürlich war der Freundin nichts übrig geblieben, als auf diese Weise auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben, nachdem sie sich das letzte Mal nach Lucius' Flucht aus Azkaban gesehen hatten. _Ich schäme mich, Val. _

„Draco macht seinen Abschluß wie es sich gehört", sagte sie schärfer, als es nötig gewesen wäre. „Hogwarts wird bald vollständig rekonstruiert sein."

„Dank eurer Spende", bestätigte Al-Hafedh ernsthaft. Sie fixierte eine Fliege, die dreist auf dem Rand ihrer Teetasse balancierte. Ein winziger Blitz, und das Insekt verschwand.

„Woher weißt du das denn schon wieder?", entrüstete sich Narcissa und vergaß ganz, sich über die Leichtigkeit der stablosen Magie zu wundern. Die Tränkemeisterin zuckte gleichmütig die Achseln.

„Ich bin gern informiert", gab sie mit spitzbübischem Lächeln zurück. „Also, was soll ich für dich tun?" Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und nippte an ihrem Tee. Dabei wirkte sie so offen und freundlich, als bestünde keinerlei Zweifel daran, daß ihr jede Bitte willkommen sei. Narcissa begann zu ahnen, wie sehr sie die Freundin vermißt hatte.

„Genaugenommen nicht für mich, sondern für Lucius", begann sie und fühlte sich erröten wie ein Schulmädchen, „aber natürlich hilfst du mir mindestens so wie ihm. Wie könnte ich glücklich sein, wenn er leidet?"

Valentinas Mundwinkel umspielte ein Lächeln, aber in ihren ungewöhnlich schönen Augen stand für Sekunden eine seltsame Wehmut, die Narcissa noch niemals zuvor bei ihr gesehen hatte.

„Ausgeschlossen", bestätigte die Tränkemeisterin jedoch unangefochten und wippte nachlässig mit ihrem Zauberstab. „Ich dachte, er hätte sich nach den Behandlungen, von denen du schriebst, gut erholt", fuhr sie neutral fort.

Narcissa spürte den Vorwurf wie einen Stich. Sie hatte Lucius zuliebe nie ein Wort über die Spätfolgen der Flüche verloren, nicht einmal der besten Freundin gegenüber.

„Gegen die Nachwirkungen der Mißhandlungen sind die Heiler machtlos", gestand sie bitter und schluckte Tränen. „Er hat immerzu Schmerzen", setzte sie nach einem scharfen Atemzug gepreßt hinzu. „Völlig unvorbereitet werden seine Hände taub und kraftlos. – Du mußt ihm einen Trank brauen, Valentina! So kann es nicht weitergehen."

Nun, da es heraus war, schien eine zentnerschwere Last von ihren Schultern genommen. Das Gefühl, ihre Sorge teilen zu dürfen, berauschte sie sekundenlang. Valentina wußte immer Rat und schien geschmeichelt, wenn sie helfen konnte. Für sie mußte niemand stark sein. Erwartungsvoll suchte Narcissa ihren Blick. Üblicherweise präsentierte die Freundin aus dem Stehgreif mindestens drei Lösungen, von denen allerdings längst nicht jede brauchbar war. Daß sie jetzt schwieg, verunsicherte Narcissa und riß sie unsanft aus der seligen Erleichterung. Eine unbestimmte Furcht griff ihr kalt ans Herz. Mit ungläubig geweiteten Augen hing sie an den Lippen der Tränkemeisterin, und mit jedem ihrer Worte kehrte die Verzweiflung zurück.

„Cissy, ich bin Giftmischerin mit einem Faible für Explosivstoffe", sagte Valentina, und Narcissa fragte sich irritiert, warum sie ihr etwas erzählte, das sie längst wußte.

„Lucius wird die besten Heiler konsultiert haben."

Sie nickte kaum merklich. In ihren Eingeweiden ballte sich die Angst zu einem dornigen Klumpen. Es gab nichts, das Valentina nicht gelang. Sie braute Wolfsbann und spielte dabei Zauberschach; ihr Felix Felicis hatte für exzeptionelle Reinheit einen Preis gewonnen, und das, obwohl sie zu dem Zeitpunkt mitten in der Entwicklung eines lautlos detonierenden Sprengstoffs gesteckt hatte.

„Was willst du mir sagen?", fuhr Narcissa auf, bleich, die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Du bist die beste Tränkemeisterin der Flamelstiftung. Du hast Festvorträge gehalten, über die sogar deine Kollegen verblüfft waren. Es muß doch –"

„Cissy", fiel ihr die Freundin bestimmt ins Wort, ohne auf die Schmeichelei einzugehen „so einfach ist das nicht. Ich kann nicht eben ein paar Substanzen zusammengießen, Feuer darunter anmachen und das Ergebnis deinem Mann als Elixier gegen alle Leiden verkaufen."

Alle Mächte! Sie durfte nicht ablehnen. Sie hatte es Lucius versprochen, die Tränkemeisterin als unfehlbare Rettung angepriesen. Unmöglich, mit leeren Händen heimzukehren.

Tränen der Enttäuschung würgten sie in der Kehle; und gewaltsam brach es aus ihr hervor: „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Valentina! Du kannst doch sonst immer alles! Was soll ich tun, damit du –"

Die Anspannung der letzten Monate überwältigte sie, fand ein Ventil und riß ihre Beherrschung in einer Sturzflut mit sich fort. Sie weinte selten und dann waren es stille Tränen, die vor dem Wunsch, für ihre Familie stark zu sein, bald versiegten. Wenn man dem Kummer keinen Platz einräumte, erlangte er auch keine Macht über die Seele. Früher hatte sie vieles mit der Freundin geteilt; Valentina wußte, wie sehr sie ihren Mann liebte.

„Wenn du ihn sehen könntest", schluchzte Narcissa, die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen. „Er kann kaum stehen vor Schmerzen und gibt dennoch vor, alles sei in Ordnung. Und heimlich besorgt er sich solchen…_Dreck_ aus der Winkelgasse, der ihm mehr schadet als nützt." Sie blickte ruckartig auf, ein unheimliches Licht in den verweinten Augen. „Genügt es nicht, daß er sich vor den Leuten demütigen muß, nur damit wir bekommen, was uns zusteht? – Ich dachte, wenn ihm einer helfen kann, dann du. Ich habe niemanden sonst!"

Immer neue Tränen stürzten aus ihren Augen und verwandelten ihre kühle, perfekte Erscheinung in ein aufgewühltes Häuflein Elend. Nur mit Mühe vermochte sie sich dem Impuls, vor Jammer und Zorn aufzuschreien, zu widersetzen.

Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an die beiden anderen Ereignisse, da sie derart die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Das erste Mal war in Dracos sechstem Schuljahr gewesen, als sie von Severus Snape den Unbrechbaren Schwur forderte. Der zweite Anlaß war die Folter ihres Mannes, die ihm der Dunkle Lord als Strafe für die Flucht Harry Potters zuteil werden ließ. Genaugenommen bestand jetzt überhaupt kein Grund, sich so aufzuführen – und doch konnte sie nicht aufhören zu weinen.

„Meine arme Cissy", sagte eine Stimme plötzlich leise, sie fühlte das Kitzeln von weichen Haaren an ihrer Wange und roch frisch geschnittenes Gras. Valentina Al-Hafedh hatte sie in die Arme gezogen und sprach mit sanften Worten auf die Freundin ein. Zu den Verrücktheiten, die Tränkemeister für gewöhnlich kultivierten, gehörte in Valentinas Fall, ausschließlich selbst hergestelltes Parfüm zu verwenden.

„Grasaldehyd", schluchzte Narcissa an ihrer Schulter, gefangen in einem Kummer, der mehr umfaßte, als nur die Sorge um ihren Mann.

„Du bist gut", lächelte Valentina und fuhr fort, die blonden Haare der Freundin zu streicheln. „Ich merke mir nichts von deinem Wirtschaftskram, egal wie oft du davon erzählst."

Narcissa versuchte erst gar nicht, gegen die Tränen zu anzukämpfen. In Valentinas Armen weinte sie um die Zeit, die Lucius und sie getrennt gewesen waren, um das Leid, das er erduldete, um die Fehler, wegen derer sie jetzt hier war. _Nein_, rief sie sich zur Ordnung,_ du bist vor allem hier, weil sie deine Freundin ist._ Viel zu lange hatte sie alle Last allein getragen.

„Es zerreißt mir das Herz, wenn er leidet", flüsterte sie geraume Zeit später und klammerte sich an die Tränkemeisterin. „Hilf uns, Val, bitte."

„Wie lange hast du mit niemandem darüber gesprochen, Cissy?" Valentina Al-Hafedh trocknete ihr die Wangen mit einem spitzenumsäumten Taschentuch. „Keiner kann immer alles allein mit sich ausmachen."

„Ich habe nur dich", wiederholte Narcissa tonlos. Der zärtliche, besorgte Blick der Freundin trieb ihr neue Tränen in die Augen.

Valentina drückte ihre Hand. „Hör mir zu, Cissy", sagte sie betont langsam. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, daß es unmöglich ist. Vielmehr erfordert es Recherche und mehr Informationen, als die, über die ich bisher verfüge."

Sie deutete auf die Teetasse ihres Gastes. „Trink aus, und dann gehen wir gepflegt essen. Dabei kannst du mir alles erzählen, was ich wissen muß. – Ich sterbe vor Hunger, und du siehst auch aus, als könntest du eine Mahlzeit vertragen."

Narcissa mußte gegen alle Vernunft lachen. Silbrige Tränen perlten von ihren blassen Wangen. „Ach, Val, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich dir bin", schluchzte sie euphorisch vor Erleichterung und fiel der Tränkemeisterin um den Hals. Jetzt würde alles gut werden, es konnte gar nicht anders sein.

Valentina erwiderte die Umarmung warm und zuversichtlich. „Du könntest damit anfangen, mir zu erzählen, was sich Lucius da aus der Winkelgasse besorgt hat und vor allem von wem", sagte sie neckend. „Ich kenne nämlich die meisten offiziellen Händler und auch einige andere." Sie grinste. „Aber nicht hier, Cissy", setzte sie eilends hinzu. „Vertrau mir." Ein lässiger Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes richtete Narcissas Haar und beseitigte die Tränenspuren aus ihrem Gesicht. „Bereit?"

Narcissa Malfoy lächelte glücklich. „Ich habe tatsächlich Hunger", gestand sie verblüfft. An Mahlzeiten, die sie nicht lediglich aus Vernunft eingenommen hatte, erinnerte sie sich kaum.

Valentina warf einen prüfenden Blick hinter das Regal auf ihr Experiment, nickte zufrieden und hakte die schmale Freundin unter.

„Du hast mir gefehlt, Cissy", sagte sie ernsthaft, während sie auf den Gang hinaustraten. „Wenn ich euch helfen kann, werde ich es tun."

Xoxoxox

Drei Wochen später nahm Narcissa Malfoy eine ungewöhnliche, industriell gefertigte Schachtel in Empfang. „Das ist die eine Komponente", erläuterte Valentina Al-Hafedh und stellte die Flasche mit pechschwarzem Inhalt, die Narcissa schon mißtrauisch beäugte, seit sie das Labor betreten hatte, vor sie hin. „Und das die zweite. Unglücklicherweise bin ich noch nicht in der Lage, sie zu einem einzigen Trank zu vereinen, aber bevor er noch länger warten muß…"

Narcissa holte tief Atem. Lucius beklagte sich nicht, aber er wurde immer blasser, gereizter und schmaler. Sie betrachtete verständnislos die Schachtel, auf der ein seltsames Objekt mit zylinderförmigem Körper und einer Nadel abgebildet war.

„Was ist das, Valentina?", erkundigte sie sich schließlich argwöhnisch, eine lauernde Befürchtung unwirsch zurückdrängend.

„Spritzen", sagte Al-Hafedh stolz, als verkündete sie eine persönliche Neuentwicklung. „Sie enthalten einen Wirkstoff, der durch diese Nadel in die Haut gebracht wird." Sie holte eine hervor und deutete auf die dünne Kanüle, die unter einer durchsichtigen Kappe deutlich zu erkennen war. „Die Anwendung ist einfach – man kann eigentlich nichts falsch machen, aber wenn du willst, komme ich nachher mit und führe sie vor."

Narcissa starrte die Tränkemeisterin an, als hätte diese den Verstand verloren. Spritzen? Mit der Nadel in die Haut stechen? Das war barbarisch und konnte nur eins bedeuten.

„Das ist ein Muggelmedikament", stellte sie entsetzt fest und ließ die Schachtel sinken. „Oh, Val, das ist nicht dein Ernst."

Lucius würde sich niemals einer solchen Demütigung unterziehen, eher nahm er Schmerzen und Lähmungen in Kauf.

Die Tränkemeisterin wölbte die sorgfältig gezupften Augenbrauen und gab den Blick unangefochten zurück.

„Das wird er niemals akzeptieren", flüsterte Narcissa am Boden zerstört.

„Dann ist es wohl nicht schlimm genug", beschied Valentina mitleidslos. „Ich habe herausgefunden, daß es bei den Muggeln eine Reihe von Krankheitsbildern gibt, die ähnliche Symptome zeigen, wie die, von denen du mir erzählt hast. Mit diesen Spritzen sollten die Sensibilitätsstörungen nachlassen. Mein Trank wirkt gegen die Nervenschmerzen und stabilisiert die Reizweiterleitung – ach, es genügt, wenn du ihm klarmachst, daß es Linderung fürs Erste nur im Doppelpack gibt."

Narcissa massierte mit zwei Fingern ihren Nasenrücken. Sie hätte mit dem Fuß aufstampfen mögen, aber das änderte auch nichts an dem Dilemma. Lucius benötigte Hilfe, Valentina präsentierte die einzige Option. Mit Pragmatismus war die Familie Malfoy mittlerweile bestens vertraut.

„Entschuldige", sagte sie heiser und sammelte sich. „Du hast natürlich völlig recht. Ich weiß es mehr als zu schätzen, daß du deine knappe Zeit auch noch für uns geopfert hast. Wie wendet man diese Spritzen an? Und wieviel gebe ich ihm von deinem Trank? – Hilfe! Was wird das denn?"

Sie fuhr panisch zurück, als die Tränkemeisterin scheinbar aus dem Nichts eine schwarzbehaarte, magisch geknebelte Beißfee, eine Doxy, hervorzauberte und sie auf dem Labortisch festhexte.

„Übungsobjekt", sagte Valentina ungerührt. „Lucius würde mir ohnehin nicht gestatten, ihm die Spritze zu setzen. Also probierst du es an der hier aus. – Keine Sorge, das Mittel schadet ihr nicht."

Narcissa schluckte die Bemerkung, daß ihr das herzlich egal war. Sie wollte sich nicht diesem Wesen nähern und es mit einer Muggelkonstruktion traktieren. Oh, worauf hatte sie sich nur eingelassen?

Ihre weißen Finger zitterten, als sie die Spritze aufnahm, den Stopfen entfernte und die feine Kanüle mit einem verkniffenen Ausdruck um den Mund weit von sich hielt.

„So wird das nichts", befand Valentina energisch und drückte den Arm der Freundin in Richtung der Beißfee. „Es ist alles vorbereitet. Du greifst eine Hautfalte an Bauch oder Oberschenkel, stichst in einem Winkel von ungefähr 45 Grad ein und drückst den Stempel. So, siehst du?"

Narcissa schüttelte angewidert den Kopf, als die Hände der Tränkemeisterin beherzt in das struppige Fell der Doxy griffen. „Ich kann das nicht!", protestierte sie, tat dann aber doch mit einem Ausdruck abgrundtiefer Abscheu, wie ihr geheißen. Das Wesen zischte wütend, konnte sich jedoch nicht aus den Fesseln befreien.

Valentina schnaubte, ein unverschämtes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Wollen wir hoffen, daß sich Lucius nicht so anstellt", scherzte sie, entschuldigte sich aber sofort, da die Freundin die Bemerkung mit einem bitterbösen Blick quittierte.

„Von dem Trank gibst du ihm einen Eßlöffel jeden Abend, vor oder nach der Injektion, das bleibt euch überlassen. – Komm in drei Tagen wieder, morgen früh schickst du mir eine Eule, wie er die Therapie verträgt."

Sie lächelte ein wenig gönnerhaft, aber Narcissa umarmte sie innig und flüsterte gerührt: „Danke, Val. Ich melde mich bestimmt."

xoxoxox

Malfoy Manor lag in nachmittäglicher Stille, als Narcissa heimkehrte. Sie warf Wispy, der Hauselfe, den Reiseumhang zu und glitt lautlos in den Salon. Obgleich sie vor Valentina nicht gewagt hatte, tiefergehende Zweifel zu äußern, fürchtete sie den Moment, in dem ihr Mann erkannte, was sich in dem Karton befand.

Ein Holzscheit im Kamin fiel mit leichtem Knacken in sich zusammen. Feuer im August? Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie eine vertraute Stimme gespielt heiter begrüßte: „Was sagt deine Giftmischerin?"

Lucius erhob sich vom Schreibtisch und umarmte seine Frau. Nur sie, die seine Berührungen genau kannte, spürte, wieviel Kraft es ihn kostete, vorzugeben, es ginge ihm gut. Seine rechte Hand, die ihr Haar streichelte, zitterte, wohingegen die linke von ihrer Taille abrutschte und eilends unter Anspannung des gesamten Körpers zurücktransportiert wurde.

Sie küßte ihn liebevoll auf den Mund, schmeckte einen Hauch von Bitterkeit und Branntwein und mußte aufwallende Tränen niederkämpfen. Dabei konnte sie ihm nicht einmal verübeln, daß er erneut das Teufelszeug aus der Winkelgasse verwendet hatte – mit Unterbrechungen half es immerhin mehr, als alles, was ihm bisher zur Verfügung stand.

„Warst du in Hogwarts?", fragte sie, ihre Finger in seine verschlungen. Seit sie für den Wiederaufbau des Schlosses gespendet hatten, begab sich Lucius regelmäßig auf die Baustelle um sicherzugehen, daß mit dem Geld kein Schindluder getrieben wurde.

„Und wie!", erwiderte er in einem Tonfall, der Empörung und Zorn verhieß. „Weißt du, was sie mir vorenthalten haben? Die Pläne mit den, du wirst es nicht glauben, _Freizeiträumen_ für die Hauselfen!" Er wirkte fassungslos und zutiefst verärgert. Narcissa seufzte.

„Unerhört", bestätigte sie, ohne ganz bei der Sache zu sein. Was würde er erst zu Muggelspritzen sagen?

„Ich habe mit McGonagall gesprochen", erzürnte er sich weiter, „aber die alte Hexe kann aalglatt sein, wenn sie will. Freizeiträume für Hauselfen, als ob davon schon jemals die Rede gewesen wäre! – Cissy, du warst doch heute bei Valentina, nicht wahr?" Er stützte sich mit einem gequälten Lächeln auf die Lehne des Schreibtischstuhls. „Hat sie mir etwas gebraut?"

„Das hat sie." Narcissa strich ihm zärtlich eine blonde Strähne aus dem viel zu blassen Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich sehr, habe ich dir das heute schon gesagt?" Sie wollte ihn umarmen und halten und nicht mehr loslassen. Seit der letzten Schlacht verbrachten sie täglich Stunden damit, einfach nur beieinander zu sein und die Gegenwart des anderen zu genießen. Niemals verebbte die Sehnsucht, den Geliebten nah bei sich zu spüren.

„Und habe ich schon ‚Aber nicht mehr als ich dich' geantwortet?", neckte er sie, den Kopf geneigt. Für einen Moment verharrten die Eheleute in dieser tröstlichen Nähe.

„Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt für Valentinas Trank", sagte er plötzlich. Es sollte leichtherzig klingen, aber sein starrer Blick und die aschgrauen Wangen sprachen Bände.

_Bei allen Mächten, es wird ernst._

„Schaffst du die Treppen? Wir sollten besser nach oben gehen." Narcissa bot ihm den Arm.

„Warum das denn?", begehrte Lucius auf, quälte sich aber mit Hilfe seiner Frau gehorsam bis zum Schlafzimmer. Schwer atmend hielt er vor der Tür inne und keuchte: „Cissy, schlimmer als das Zeug aus der Winkelgasse kann kaum etwas sein."

_Das kommt auf den Standpunkt an. Bitte, Lucius, mach es mir nicht so schwer._

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sank er zusammengekrümmt auf die Bettkante. „Noch ist mir nur ein bißchen übel", drängte er heiser. Sichtlich gefühllose Finger nestelten fahrig an dem teuren Jackett. „Später sind Tränke ausgeschlossen."

„Valentina hat eine zweiteilige Therapie für dich entworfen", sagte Narcissa hastig und zählte innerlich bis fünf. „Der erste Teil besteht aus einer Injektion, erst dann folgt der Trank."

_Erst das Unangenehme. Der Trank dürfte kein Problem darstellen._

Lucius richtete sich unter Mühen auf. „Was ist das, eine In-jek-tion?", verlangte er alarmiert zu wissen. „Davon habe ich nie gehört."

Narcissa streichelte seine verkrampften Schultern. „Man bringt einen Wirkstoff durch Zuhilfenahme einer dünnen Hohlnadel unter die Haut", erläuterte sie, sich dabei desselben sachlichen Tonfalls wie Valentina bedienend.

„Das ist ja barbarisch!", entfuhr es ihrem Mann entsetzt. „Woher hat sie denn solchen Unsinn?" Er hielt inne, stutzte und hob eine zitternde Hand an die Schläfe. „Cissy, das ist doch keine Muggeltechnik, oder?"

Die Bestätigung lag ihr schon auf der Zunge, als sie eine Idee durchzuckte, die vielleicht erfolglos sein würde, bestenfalls jedoch die Rettung darstellen konnte.

„Valentina hat es mir erklärt, Lucius", begann sie langsam und forschte verzweifelt in ihrem Gehirn nach den richtigen Zusammenhängen. „Mit dieser Technik bekommt man eine Substanz, die anders nicht aufgenommen würde, an den Ort, an dem sie wirken soll." Das klang einigermaßen logisch, und Lucius kannte sich mit Tränkekunde und Medizin noch weniger aus als sie selbst.

Zu ihrer unendlichen Erleichterung winkte er matt ab. „Ich kann mich sowieso nicht konzentrieren", flüsterte er resigniert. „Muß ich Hemd und Jackett öffnen?" Seine Finger waren steif und glitten unverrichteterdinge von den Knöpfen ab. Narcissas Augen standen voller Tränen, als sie erst die großen des Jacketts, dann die filigranen des weißen Hemdes behutsam löste. Er vertraute ihr. Wenn sie versprach, die Behandlung sei unumgänglich, ließ er sie gewähren.

Mit aller Willenskraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, gelang es ihr, die aufgerufene Spritze zu entnehmen, ohne daß ihre Hände verrieten, wie sehr sie sich fürchtete. Genaugenommen war ihre Angst albern und kindisch. Vielleicht hatte sie sich mehr vor der Beißfee geekelt, als vor der Injektion?

„Sieh am besten weg", gebot Narcissa und bedauerte, daß sie nicht dasselbe tun konnte. Lucius beobachtete sie jedoch unverwandt mit geweiteten, schmerzdunklen Augen. Unter dem feinen Stich der Kanüle hielt er kurz den Atem an, um ihn dann vernehmlich entweichen zu lassen. Womöglich war der Schmerz nichts im Vergleich zu der Pein, die ihm die verletzte Wirbelsäule bescherte.

„Jetzt den Trank", forderte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Daß er gar nicht versuchte, den Löffel selbst zu halten, den sie ihm behutsam an die Lippen führte, erschreckte sie. Lucius würgte den schwarzen, zähen Sud gewaltsam hinunter.

Narcissa dämpfte hastig seinen Brechreiz, vermochte aber nichts gegen die Tränen zu unternehmen, die ihren Blick verschleierten.

_Es muß helfen. Es muß einfach._

Sie wollte ihm nahe sein, ihn halten und trösten. Vorsichtig, um ihm keine weiteren Schmerzen zu bereiten, kletterte sie aufs Bett. Er sank in ihre Arme, die Augen geschlossen.

„Es ist sogar ein Muggelmedikament, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er viel später so unvermittelt, daß Narcissa zusammenfuhr. „So etwas stellen Zauberer nicht her."

Sie liebkoste seine eingefallenen Wangen. „Es wirkt bestimmt", versprach sie mit einer Zuversicht, die sie nicht empfand.

„Ich weiß", sagte Lucius leise, und jetzt ging einen Ruck durch ihren Körper, der seinen mit erschütterte und ihm ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entriß. „Ich wollte gerade sagen, die Schmerzen sind fast weg. Aber nur, wenn ich still liege." Ein schiefes Lächeln kroch über seine Züge. Es kostete ihn sichtlich Mühe, aber er hob die Arme und legte die Hände präzise über die seiner Frau.

„Du weißt ja nicht, wie furchtbar es ist, dich nicht streicheln, berühren zu können", gestand er brüchig. „Noch schmerzlicher ist es allerdings, dich so entsetzlich besorgt zu sehen, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können. Es tut mir leid, Cissy."

_Nicht weinen, mein Geliebter. Nicht jetzt, wo es dir besser geht._

„Ich hatte solche Angst, daß du dich dieser Muggelspritze verweigern würdest", flüsterte Narcissa an seinem Ohr. „Dabei hätte ich es besser wissen müssen." Sie schmiegte sich so fest an ihn, als fürchtete sie, ihn jeden Augenblick zu verlieren.

„Ich liebe dich, Cissy." Seine Tränen waren versiegt, doch sie schmeckte noch feuchtes Salz auf seinen Wangen. „Ohne dich lohnt sich kein Kampf, kein Neubeginn. Mit dir wage ich alles. Sogar Muggelbehandlungen. Du bist mein Leben, Geliebte."

„Und du meine Nacht und mein Tag", erwiderte Narcissa voller Zärtlichkeit. „Ich denke an dich bei allem, was ich tue."

Sie lauschte seinen Atemzügen, verlor sich in den Liebkosungen seiner Finger. Seine Lippen waren kühl und sanft und unendlich weich. Wie erstaunlich einfach sich Glück bemaß.

Die Zeit blieb stehen.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._


End file.
